Villainy Thrives
by megagirlonline21
Summary: A dangerous situation puts a strain on Vergil's relationship. Vergil&OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Villainy Thrives**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"YOU POWER-HUNGRY EGOTISTICAL MANIAC! How could you do that to her?!"  
>"If you would kindly stop screaming-"<br>"NO! After what you just did... Jesus, Vergil are you fucking MENTAL!?"  
>"Dante will you stop and let him explain?" Nero cut in. "For once there's a method to the madness."<br>"Don't tell me you knew about this kid, am i gonna have to kick your ass too?"  
>"As if you could catch me ya old geezer."<br>"ENOUGH!" Vergil bellowed. "There is something important that is still yet to be discussed."  
>"Yeah!" Dante snapped angrily. "Like the fact you just threw your pregnant fiancée out into the cold ass streets."<br>"Once i explain, perhaps you will understand why it had to be done." Vergil spoke patiently.  
>"C'mon Dante, at least hear him out. It is an interesting scenario."<br>"It had damn well better be, or so help I'll go out there and find her and drag her back here."  
>"Do you remember that band of rogues that escaped-" Nero started but froze when Vergil shot him an icy glare. "I'll let him tell you."<br>"Andorra's safety was in jeopardy because of me, and i knew the only way she would stay away would be to cause irreparable damage to our relationship. at least in her perspective."  
>"So...you really didn't mean those things you said to her?" The red hunter asked.<br>"Of course not! But I had to make her believe i was being truthful, otherwise she would have seen right through the guise and insisted on staying, or worse, fighting. Pregnant or not she have insisted on doing so."  
>"You're lucky she didn't kick your ass right here after what you said to her. So, now what?"<br>"We find the rogues that are after me, and then once they are dealt with, i will have to make my peace with Andorra."  
>"You better hope she'll even talk to you after this." Dante grumbled. "Damn! So much for a quiet evening off eh kid?"<br>"C'mon old man, this is important."  
>Dante glanced over at Vergil. "Yep, he's yours alright, gets the stick up his ass just the same as you do."<br>"I'm gonna ignore that, you old fart." Nero growled under his breath.  
>"If you two are quite done?" Vergil asked. "We have an entire city to scour for this group, and the sooner we start, the sooner this all be over and forgotten."<br>"Ugh, working with you is gonna be such a pain!" Dante griped. "You're ALWAYS in a bad mood when she isn't here."  
>Before Vergil could issue an icy retort, the front door of Dante's shop flew open with such force it shattered the glass inside the frame.<br>"Good, you didn't kill him yet." Lady growled as she leveled her semi-automatic pistols at Vergil's head. "Any last words?"  
>Vergil sighed. "I've had enough; one of them will explain the situation to you."<br>"Hey! You can't just-"  
>"Cut it out Lady, it's not what you think." Dante assured her. "Just put the guns down before you cost me any more damages."<p>

-t-h-i-r-t-y- -m-i-n-u-t-e-s- -l-a-t-e-r-

"Ok, so this is all just an elaborate ruse just to keep her out of harm's way? he couldn't think of any other way to do this, i mean seeing as how she's supposed to be avoiding stress with the pregnancy and all."  
>"It was either break her heart or risk her life in a battle." Dante informed. "At least i think that's what he was going for."<br>Lady sighed. "This just got a whole lot harder. Alright, I'll keep a lookout for anything suspicious around town. Meanwhile, are we gonna be keeping tabs on her? Making sure nothing happens to her despite this whole...set-up?"  
>"That will be left to me." Vergil responded to her question as he came down the stairs.<br>"Whoa, dude are you dressed different." Dante commented. "What the hell did you do to your hair?! And your eyes!?"  
>"If i am going to hide in plain sight, she cannot recognize me."<br>"That's actually a pretty good idea." Lady admitted. "She knows you'd never color your hair or change your eye color voluntarily, so she'd never look twice at you looking like that."  
>Indeed, the small group barely even recognized him. His usual attire of black pants, shirt, blue overcoat, and brown boots had been replace by tattered jeans, a dark grey shirt and black boots with chains hanging from the lace eyelets. His usually bright blue eyes had been replaced with amber colored contact lenses and his silver-white hair had been dyed black with red and blue streaks. Instead of it being spiked, he had swept it sideways to look like one of the neighborhood emo teenagers. Even his trademark Katana, Yamato was missing.<br>"I see you've been preparing for this a good while." Dante snarked. "So, you're gonna keep an eye on her are ya? Isn't that a bad idea? Seeing as how these people are after you and if they see you following her around..."  
>"I managed to hide a tracking device in her purse and in her shoes, and the signal relays to my cell phone. I'll stay a few blocks away to shift their attention away from her, meanwhile keeping a close eye out for anything suspicious,"<br>"Wow, you really have been planning this for a while." Nero mused. "So what do we do?"  
>"What else, look for them." The Dark Slayer barked as he slipped out the front door.<br>"And it's only been an hour?" Dante asked, sarcastically incredulous. "O boy this is gonna be a long assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Villainy Thrives**_

-S-E-V-E-R-A-L- -W-E-E-K-S- -L-A-T-E-R-

Vergil's plan was working so far, Andorra was safe while Dante, Lady, and Nero searched for the band of rogues. Vergil was disappointed to have to continue with the disguise, and by now needed to re-apply the hair color because it was beginning to wash out. He had just come back from the store with the necessary supplies but was stopped when he came through the door.  
>"What is it?" He asked of Dante, who was sitting in front of Nero's laptop.<br>Dante merely turned the screen around to show him what was on the screen, and what Vergil saw made his blood boil.  
>Andorra was being restrained by two men, while another was talking behind the camera.<br>"You want to see her alive, then do as we say. Bring the two halves of Sparda's amulet to the warehouse district, stop at the corner of St, Mary's Drive and Green Gateway by midnight tonight. If you are late, she dies. If you come early without meeting the terms, she dies."  
>After that the screen blacked out.<br>"When did this happen?" Vergil demanded, his voice deadly calm and restrained. He was attempting to control his rage.  
>"Just a few minutes ago." Dante replied. "So, what's the plan?"<br>"We don't have enough time to think of anything." Nero interrupted. "Looks like we'll just have to make it up as we go along."  
>"Precisely." Vergil agreed, turning and storming out the door.<br>Dante sighed. "If he doesn't kill something soon he's gonna snap."  
>"Think he can hold off until-" Nero was cut off by the sound of crunching metal outside.<br>"Dammit there goes the dumpster, i just paid for that one too." Dante cursed. "No, kid i don't think he can hold off."

Meanwhile in the warehouse district, Andorra was trying to free herself from the restraints that had been placed on her. She was trying not to strain or put pressure on the baby in her belly, and found this to be difficult.  
>[Damn it!] She cursed to herself. [There's no way i'll get out of here by myself without hurting the baby.] Granted she wasn't too far along and could still move freely, but she wanted to be careful. It was enough that it took a demon to knock her up; then again after what had happened between them...<br>She shook her head violently to rid herself of the negative thoughts.  
>[Mustn't think that way.] She chastised. [Must think positive.]<br>While she was busy thinking to herself, she heard one of the guys that had kidnapped her begin to speak.  
>"Does he think we're stupid?!" He asked, laughing. "Breaking up with her to keep her safe? It's like he was asking for us to snatch her up."<br>"So much for the Dark Slayer being a strategic genius!" Another howled. "We've got his girl from right under his nose."  
>"That disguise of his was brilliant though, she never recognized him even though more than once they were less than ten feet apart."<br>"If you guys are just messing with my head you can stop now, I've had enough emotional turmoil over the last couple weeks."  
>"Ha, she doesn't even know a damn thing! i must say that part was well-thought out."<br>The demon turned towards her.  
>"Shame he had to break up with you, though, means you're free game if they don't show." The lecherous smile on his face made her sick to her stomach.<br>"Regardless of our relationship status, they'll show up and you'll be dead." She spat.  
>"We'll see," He laughed. "We'll see."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Villainy Thrives**_

As the hours ticked slowly by, Andorra was busy replaying what she had heard in her head. there was no way this demon was telling the truth, all they did was lie. Then again, Vergil was a demon and he mostly spoke the truth. Was the break-up an elaborate plan by him, thought up as a way to keep this from happening?  
>Had he really been wearing a disguise? Hiding in plain sight to keep a close eye on her?<br>If all of this was true, then the things he'd said to her had been a lie. But why wouldn't he tell her? Did he really want this to work that well? The tears from her to be real, the words and anger?  
>Andorra sighed; her brain was starting to hurt.<br>Suddenly one of the demons came from nowhere and approached her.  
>"Time to hide you..."He sniggered. "It's almost go-time."<p>

"Are you really sure about this?" Nero asked, "Giving up the amulet this way?"  
>"Just do your part." Vergil hissed as they approached the meeting place. A silhouette separated itself from the shadows.<br>"Follow..." its breathy whisper commanded softly. "What you seek is further on..."

Andorra was forced into a broom closet and her mouth was covered.  
>"Can't have you making any noise, now can we?" He asked cruelly. "Can't have you getting rescued."<br>He shut the door, laughing as he locked it and walked away.

"Where is she?!" Vergil demanded once they were inside the right building. "What have you done to her?!'  
>"You'll never find her!" the demon said triumphantly. "And once we kill you she'll belong to us!"<br>He was still laughing when Vergil cleaved him through with Yamato.  
>Suddenly fifteen more replaced him, and Vergil felt his battle lust awaken. These lowly creatures would soon fall at his feet...<p>

Andorra began to freak out in the closet, she could hear the sounds of a battle in the distance, and that freaked her out more. She really hated the dark.

Halfway through the killing spree, Nero separated from the group to search for Andorra as Dante's request. It was more for Nero's safety than anything, once Vergil let his battle-lust awaken, hardly anything could stop him. Nero certainly didn't want to be around when he started to turn on them.  
>"Okay, shouldn't be that hard to locate her in here..."<p>

With the demons slain, Dante now had to figure out how to calm his brother without getting ripped to shreds. Vergil was close to his trigger state, the demonic form flickering in and out of focus. his eyes glowed and icy blue and his voice was distorted.  
>"Okay bro, they're all dead now you can calm down."<br>Vergil turned his attention to his brother, studying him for a moment.  
>"Verge, it's me. Listen, you've got to calm down now. We still have to find-"<br>"Andorra." Vergil finished, his battle lust fading away and returning him to his normal self.  
>"You have got to learn to control yourself when you do that." Dante said. "It's getting tiring having to calm you down every time, although this time was relatively easy compared to last time."<br>"New abilities take time." Vergil replied, looking around the room. "Where is Nero?"  
>"He split off to go look for her about ten minutes ago."<br>"We should follow him." Vergil said, taking off in a random direction.

Nero searched every room he came across but so far he had no luck in finding her. He was beginning to lose his patience when he heard thumping noises somewhere behind him. He turned and saw a small door.  
>"How did i miss that?" He muttered to himself before approaching the door. he cursed when he turned the knob only to find it locked.<br>The thumping noises stopped, then started again.  
>"You in there?" He asked, and sighed in relief when the thumping got louder. "Back up so i can open the door."<p>

Andorra scooted herself as far back as she could go, and turned her head to avoid any sharp object that could go flying at her head. The sound of creaking and groaning metal made her squint her eyes shut just as the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown to the side. She turned her head to see Nero retract his Devil Bringer and come towards her.

Dante and Vergil stopped when they heard a loud noise, like a door being destroyed.  
>"I'll bet he found her." Dante said with a grin, c'mon let's find out where that came from."<p>

"Ow," She complained as Nero pulled the tape off her mouth. "That really does hurt; i thought they exaggerated in movies."  
>Nero chuckled before helping take off the restraints. "Are you OK?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine." She replied as her hands were freed. "Although i must ask you something."  
>"What's that?"<br>"Has your father lost his mind?!" She screeched. "Where does he get off thinking that this was a good idea!?"  
>"Why don't you ask him?" Nero said as her ankle restraints came off. "He's here now."<p> 


End file.
